


Twin Hawkes

by SwirliesDominate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirliesDominate/pseuds/SwirliesDominate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett failed to mention his twin sister – to both the authorities and his friends – with the intention of saving her from being defiled or twisted into a martyr. For his friends, it wasn't a lack of trust...there was never a time to come out and say, 'Oh, I had a twin sister. She's dead, by the way. Did I never mention that? Silly me.'</p><p>When he finds out she's alive, hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving in Kirkwall

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write a fanfic about an AU where both Garrett and Marian Hawke exist. Enjoy! 
> 
> Credit for the art at the end goes to my dear friend Taylor (arkngthamz @ tumblr), who did the lineart and coloring. :) Thanks!

Hawke sat with his entire company in the Hanged Man, trying to pass the late hours in peace. Anders sat next to Garrett on the bench, his presence a warm comfort in these trying days. It had only been a few weeks since Anders confessed his feelings and Hawke was enjoying the new-found companionship – even if some of the others didn't agree with the relationship. A pointed look from Fenris across the table felt like it had burned its way into Hawke's skin, but he didn't let it bother him that Fenris didn't approve. The elf was just mad that Hawke was allowing the 'abomination' closer. 

Considering how close Hawke was to all his friends, he had to admit that Fenris' blunt disapproval for his 'misguided' decision left him feeling hurt. Though Hawke allowed himself to act the fool more often than naught, he was a grown-ass man, and as a grown-ass man he had made the decision to invite Anders to live with him at his estate. But Ander's hand pressed lightly on his thigh made Hawke smile and brushed away all his lingering doubts. He leaned forward to whisper something naughty in the apostate's ear, Hawke's rough lips brushing just so against the edge of Ander's ear. The resulting blush on Ander's cheeks was well worth the amped strength of the glare from Fenris. 

It had been four years now since Hawke arrived in Kirkwall, and much had changed in those four years. The happier part was of course due to his present company; he swept an affectionate look over all those gathered, laughing when Merrill won the round of Wicked Grace. They had all gone through their own rough patches, and by banding together they allowed for a greater chance at surviving all the future rough patches. It was a win-win, really, and moments like these made Hawke grateful they were all alive. Even if some tried to play footsie with him under the table, or got him uncomfortably close to blood magic, or glowed blue every so often. Just to name a few. He wouldn't change them for the world.

There was something about the dim lighting, the scuffle of rats underfoot, and the smell of piss and sour ale that made Hawke also think of his family. A mystery, really, as to why he was suddenly feeling so nostalgic. 

Garrett failed to mention his twin sister – to both the authorities and his friends – with the intention of saving her from being defiled or twisted into a martyr or something that Kirkwall would have managed to cook up about the twin of the Champion of Kirkwall. They had thankfully left Bethany untouched, but with Carver gone to the Grey Wardens, rumors were spread that Garrett was insecure around his whiny younger brother and had him tainted in the Deep Roads in hopes he would perish. Hawke didn't really care about what others said about him – but when his family was dragged into the muck was when Hawke grew protective. Leandra was dead, Bethany was dead, and the best Carver could do was send him the occasional passive-aggressive letter about his time with the Grey Wardens. Things could be worse, but they could certainly stand to be a bit better as well. 

As for the reason he never told his companions; it wasn't a lack of trust...there was never a time to come out and say, 'Oh, I had a twin sister. She's dead, by the way. Did I never mention that? Silly me.' 

Until today, apparently.

She made her way into the tavern with no fanfare, no loud announcement that usually followed Garrett's entrance into the Hanged Man. She walked up to Garrett from behind, the only warning of her approach being the wet dripping of her rain-soaked clothing onto the rotted wood flooring and the combined confused looks of Fenris and Varric. Garrett tensed himself, turning to see who had her hand on his shoulder – and froze, dumbfounded. 

“Marian?” He asked, unbelieving in the sight before him. 

“Unfortunate, isn't it?” She answered in turn, giving him a big grin.


	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian returns with Garrett to the Hawke estate.

“Alive?” Garrett was still struck dumb by this news, standing in the Hawke estate with Spot as his sole witness. Leandra had long been claimed, and Garrett wished that he had been able to give her this piece of good news. 

“Took me too long to track you down, Garrett, and I had to go through Gamlen when I first got to Kirkwall. He's not as pleasant as Mother described.” Marian made a face, sitting on the floor with their Mabari hound Spot, who was overjoyed by the return of someone who rubbed his belly so well. 

“He told me about everyone. I didn't expect things to be the same when I finally hauled ass back, but...” She trailed off, biting her lip. Garrett put one hand gently on her shoulder, understanding the words unsaid. The entire family was supposed to be here to greet her...instead all they had was one another. 

“I'm here, Marian. And if you're willing, Carver is somewhere out there too.” Garrett barely had the strength to be sarcastic, much less crack out a smile for his twin. Marian stood and turned to face her brother, laughing while tears streamed down her face. They embraced for a few heartbeats, interrupted only when Anders cleared his throat from the front door. 

“I'm, ah, I can go if...” Anders stumbled, glancing from Garrett to Marian and back, unsure what to do in this sort of situation. Marian and Garrett looked up from their hug, shaking as they attempted to hold in the laughter that threatened to boil over. 

“I might have a few more questions for my long-thought dead twin sister, Anders, but please, remember to wipe your boots off at the door.” Garrett dislodged from Marian and faced Anders with his hands on his hips. Anders cleared his throat and turned away to take off his boots at the entryway, giving Marian the chance to raise a single eyebrow. Garrett saw her look and bumped her with his shoulder, saying softly, “Eyes off the merchandise, sister dearest.” 

“Oh, brother sweetest, you know that blondes are so last season.” Marian mocked back, rolling her eyes before Anders came wandering back. “Never thought you would go for...oh, I don't know. Hobo mage?” Garrett clicked his tongue and walked over to his boyfriend, pausing to give Anders a fond kiss on the temple. 

“He may be a hobo mage, but he's my hobo mage.” Anders did not look very convinced by Garrett's defense, pushing the large man away. 

“Technically not homeless anymore, thank you.” The words were out before Anders thought to stop them. Seeing the surprised look on Marian's face, he let out a soft curse. 

“Garrett! I'm absolutely scandalized.” Marian squealed, then promptly demanded to see the rings. When no rings were immediately presented for her examination – the two men just kind of poked at the ground with their feet awkwardly – Marian looked ready to swoon. The 'scandal' of the situation was a welcome distraction to the fact that she would never see her mother or siblings again.


	3. Family AF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian is properly introduced to the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter I thought the fic needed. :)

“So we have Anders, Merrill, Isabela -- stop, that, Marian, _do not encourage her_ \--, and Aveline. Aveline is….filing out a form. Why?” Hawke paused in his introductions at the Hanged Man to stare at Aveline, the guardswoman very diligently writing on a piece of paper in hand.  
  
“Oh, do not mind me, Hawke. Just changing Donnic’s route until the foreseeable future.” Aveline said crisply, obviously in a sour mood. “As for _why_ , well, I will not be capable to watch over both you and Marian. I require outside assistance, I think.”

“That doesn’t seem necessary.” Hawke replied nervously, taking a cautious step back when Avenline lifted her gaze to his. That gaze could have brought all crime in Kirkwall to a standstill, it felt. “Yes, well. I’m sure we’ll...talk about that, later.”

Giving the friendly line of faces a look over, Marian gave her brother a smile and nudged him. “Seems like a good crew you have, Garrett. But this isn’t everyone I saw last night.” Just then, the door to the Hanged Man slammed open, and _he_ walked in...tall, dark, broody, with a muscled body that was...entirely in the way. Fenris grunted at Hawke on his way to the bar, ignored for the most part for the entrance that was _Varric Tethras_. Hawke thought he heard his sister gasp as she took in the glorious dwarf, and knew immediately to intervene.

“Marian, this is Varric Tethras.” Hawke waited until the dwarf drew closer, trying not to feel too embarrassed by his twin’s obvious enthrall.

“A pleasure, lady Hawke. I wish your brother would have bothered to tell me about you earlier. Would have made for an interesting twist in some of my tales.” Varric gave a small bow and Marian looked ready to swoon.

“Varric.” Marian said, tasting his name on her tongue with hesitance. “Nice crossbow.”

“Bianca’s happy to meet you too.” Varric said, whipping out Bianca so that Marian could admire her glory up close and personal. “Seems you and your brother both have good eyes.”

“One of my many talents.” Hawke snorted, leading them all to Varric’s suite before Marian melted or Aveline started wondering how many Hawkes were about to haunt her every waking moment.

“And last, but certainly not least, we have Fenris. He’s very sociable. Grunts every once in a while to let us know he’s breathing.” Hawke said dryly as they sat with Fenris, who had already managed to crack open a bottle of wine.

“ _Thank you_ , Hawke.” Growling, Fenris took another swig before dragging his gaze to Marian. “Don’t tell me you’re as insufferable.”

“Ooh, you out of luck. I’m probably worse.” Marian laughed, sitting in between Merrill and Isabela and looking all too pleased about her spot. “Isabela, I love this look you have going. Could I borrow those earrings sometime? It’s like...sexy, but also I don’t want to make you mad.”

“Hmm, you might like me when I’m mad. That’s when I get creative.” Isabela purred, making Marian laugh again. One day in Kirkwall and already the woman was fitting right in. Hawke was totally not _jealous_. _At all_. 

\-------------------------------

“Garrett did what?” Marian wheezed with laughter, choking back her drink as she listened to Aveline’s tale.

“I swear on the Maker, Marian, your brother punched the dragon. Almost got his fool arm eaten, too.”

“And you? How did you fare against the mighty dragon?”

“Well, I’m here now aren’t I?”

Marian chuckled at that, taking another swig. “How any of you managed under Garrett’s command is beyond me.”

“I say we ditch Hawke, deck ourselves in gold, and work for Marian from now on! On a boat!” Isabela drunkenly yelled from her seat on the ground.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think Hawke is a good leader. He did lead us into that pack of spiders once. Nasty, corrupted things. But it worked out! I think. I did have a rash for awhile --” Merrill continued on only until Marian wrapped her arm around the Dalish’s narrow shoulders.

“If not that, at least a few raids. You gals...you’re the best. I think I’m gonna like Kirkwall just fine.” A cheer was raised on their side of the table, met sullenly by the other side. Fenris and Varric stared on while Anders and Hawke made out in their seats, drunk beyond all cares. “You know what? Let’s get another round of drinks! Merrill, what were we talking about? Oh, right, right, your clan. I wanna hear more about that, if you don’t mind…”

 


	4. Champion of Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian has Anders show her around Kirkwall

“Do you think they have enough statues of slaves? I swear I'd forget where I was if it wasn't for the row upon row of slave statues. Think they did that on purpose? Awful considerate, I think. Not overdone at all.” Marian quipped, following after Anders as they explored the 'finer' parts of Kirkwall. He hadn't been particularly willing to show Hawke's sister around Kirkwall, but Hawke was off to the Chantry for some reason or another, and Marian had sort of pounced on Anders once her brother was out the door. The constant stream of sarcasm reminded Anders of Garrett well enough, and if it weren't for the giant shield strapped upon her back, he might have mistaken her for Garrett from behind...in a certain light. Garrett was tall, muscled, abnormally so for a mage, but at least Marian's strong build made sense for her role of soldier. Anders was a bit disappointed to see Marian was not a mage like Garrett, but he was pleasantly surprised to hear that she supported mages just as much. 

Pleased at the thought of how much that would annoy Fenris, Anders didn't realize Marian had disappeared until he heard someone call out, “Hawke!” Anders ran to Marian's side just in time to see the templar profusely apologize to the young woman. 

“My apologies, serah, I thought you to be...um, wow, the sun is bright today! Must be the sun. Anyway! Maker guide you.” The templar hurried off, face aflame as Marian stared after him. 

“Garrett...he told me he's the Champion of Kirkwall or something ridiculous. Never saw him as a power-grabber. Or much of a people person either, to be honest.” She said to Anders, looking down at him with a frown. Maker, was she just as tall as Garrett? Anders hadn't realized until now, having to tilt up his head just a bit to meet her amber gaze. 

Rushing to defend his lover, Anders shrugged his shoulders, “Garrett only did what had to be done – saved the city from a Qunari invasion, for starters. And before that, countless missions that were life-or-death. Your brother...Hawke has done a lot in these last four years. He's amazing; what all mages should strive to be.” 

“My, my, you have it bad for each other, don't you?” Marian teased gently, watching Anders grow flustered and play with one of the loose feathers on his cloak. “He spoke fondly of you too, though I won't pretend to understand the whole Justice thing. If you make each other happy, then I'm happy. Though if you could keep down the noise just a bit...” 

Anders turned to Marian, jaw slack. “W-we...!” 

“I never thought Hawke would be good in bed. When we were kids, he always managed to get that part of him injured somehow--”


	5. Dual Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Hawke go on a mission together

“Please, after you.”

“Oh, no, I insist.” 

“Are you certain? He did call you a whore.”

“Well, you are somewhat of a whore, so I think you should be taking more offense.” 

“Marian! I'll have you know my reputation is pure and--”

An arrow through the bandit leader's skull gave both the Hawkes pause, turning back to see Varric nocking arrow another into Bianca. “If either of you keep blathering, this next bolt is for you. Now let's get outta here. Not all dwarves like caves, you know, and we're bound to meet some resistance on the way back up.” 

It had been about a week since Marian landed in Kirkwall, and while the woman knew to keep low, that wasn't going to stop her from going out on missions with her dear brother. She held her sword and shield with confidence and went into battle with a mind for tactics, often shouting to her brother to change targets mid-battle. Marian was a welcome addition to the party, and was that really any bit a surprise? She was strong, smart, and diplomatic when needed – she was every bit her brother's twin. That sarcastic tongue of hers was silver as well, and proved useful when the bandit leader turned out to have more than the anticipated amount of men. A little honey talking from Marian and a third of those men were ready to lay down their lives for her. 

Not that Garrett was jealous or anything; his silver tongue saved him time and again. If anything, he felt like a proud father watching his daughter disembowel her first bandit. Was that a tear in his eye?

Shrugging in defeat, Marian sighed and tugged her brother along out of the cave off the Wounded Coast. Their lead this time had come from the Viscount himself – bandits making trouble was never good this close to the city, and he wanted them cleaned out, just in case. 

“Consider it done, my very best friend.” Garrett said softly, holding his hands up in surrender until Varric lowered his crossbow. Today Garrett had picked his team very carefully – okay, well, that wasn't true. Everyone was busy except for Fenris and Varric, and the bandits weren't mages, so Fenris would probably behave. Garrett very much wanted to show his sister that he had made good choices in his friends – if that meant letting Fenris drown himself in wine before and after, it was well worth all the coin lost.

“Oh, ew, it's stuck.” Marian rattled her sword around, watching the head currently impaled slide even farther into the sword. They were exiting the cave now, and she paused to work off the head with the bottom of her foot. A warning call from Fenris announced more trouble, and Marian paused in her efforts to watch the men run into the thick of battle. Well...the sight of her gorey sword would strike even more fear, right? With a laugh, Marian ran into the thick of it too. 

“Good fight out there, Hawke.” Fenris said quietly, standing next to Marian as she drew her blade from the chest of her last victim. The spurt of blood took her unawares, and she cursed softly when it splattered over her favorite armored boots. Realizing Fenris was speaking to her, and not the other Hawke, Marian straightened her back and smiled. 

“You too. That glowing thing you do, what's up with that? Allows you to phase right through people, grab their heart, yank it out. It's amazing.” Marian stooped again to clean the blood off her sword, hearing Fenris sputter for an answer. 

“These markings give me the ability. Once I thought of them as a curse, but...yes. They are useful for battle.” Fenris grumbled, lifting one arm to show her the extent of his tattoos. Talking with Hawke the last four years had allowed him comfort enough to tell others what the markings meant, at the very least. 

“Me, I like running them through with a sword, but what do I know?” Marian gave a small laugh as she sheathed said sword, rolling her shoulders with a sigh. It had been a long day, and the wave after wave of battle left her feeling exhausted. “We don't talk much, you and I. You shy as much as you are broody?” 

“I am not--” Fenris started, only to be interrupted by Varric's, “Yes you are!” from ahead. Fenris let out a disgusted grunt and turned back to Marian. “I apologize if I seemed rude. I thought you would want to spend your time with Hawke. You two seem...close.” 

“Oh. I appreciate the thought.” Marian glanced up towards Garrett ahead, smiling when she saw how animated he was when retelling a story to Varric. What were those two even talking about? “Hawke's probably sick of me already, I've been bothering him and Anders for long enough. If I'm planning on staying, I guess I should look into my own place.” 

“You were not planning on remaining in Kirkwall?” Fenris asked, sounding surprised. 

“No. My home is wherever I am, it has been for the longest time. I thought I would check on Hawke and everyone and move on again. He seems to have Kirkwall twisted around his finger; even if the people are a bunch of arses.” Marian scoffed, enjoying Fenris' answering laugh. “Well, we'll see.”


	6. My Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris lets slip his concern for Marian.

“Hawke.” Both Hawkes turned to Fenris' call, though the elf faltered when he saw both of their gazes turn on him. “Ah, my apologies. You.” Fenris motioned to Garrett, who pretended to look touched by being chosen over his twin. Marian rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her cards, wondering where the broody elf was dragging her brother. At least until Varric placed down a winning hand and she let loose a string of curses. 

“Fenris, you know you can call her Marian. It really makes this whole mess a lot less confusing.” Garrett said as he followed Fenris to the hallway outside of Varric's room, crossing his arms as he waited for the Tevinter warrior to speak his mind. 

At Hawke's suggestion, Fenris scoffed, seemingly not convinced. “I'll think of something. But your sister, has she said how long she plans to stay Kirkwall?” The following silence voiced Hawke's confusion better than his following, 

“What?”

“I have no issue with your sister, Hawke, I only wish to know how long you plan on keeping her around the abomination. She seems to have an unclouded mind and I would prefer it stay that way. ….....Hawke, why are you making that face?” 

The look of absolute awe on Hawke's face was slowly shifting into a big, knowing grin. “Fenris, do you have a crush on my sister?” 

“What? I...no! Hawke, that is not the issue at the moment. She is not smitten with the abomination like you, and – Hawke, where are you going? HAWKE.” 

“Marian, you'll never guess--” Hawke rushed back to Varric's room full of glee, ready to tell his sister the good news, only to have his collar jerked back by Fenris' gauntlet. Seeing the strange display of her brother being dragged from the room by his collar, Marian remained seated, though Anders was quick to rise from his seat. A muffled, “I'm fine!” from Hawke seemed to soothe their confusion, though not by much. 

“Fasta vass, Hawke, you are reading too much into my concern.” Fenris growled, finally releasing the giddy man from his grasp.

“You did use the words 'my' and 'concern' in the same sentence, Fenris.” Hawke confronted the elf, overjoyed at the idea of his sister and Fenris....wait. Would that even be a good idea? The elf was broody and dark and was only just now starting to show any sort of emotion besides whatever throwing bottles at walls was supposed to be. He was good looking, sure, to a certain demographic group. When Hawke first saw Fenris, he remembered being impressed, a little turned on; but Fenris' absolute hatred of mages made it clear any relationship would be difficult at best. “She's my sister, so that's already weird, but she is good with a sword, and uh....not a mage?”

Fenris remained quiet, a slow glare forming on his face. “You will not speak of this, Hawke.” 

“No promises.” 

When they returned to the table, Hawke's plan was already forming. His sister had mentioned how long she planned to stay – until the end of winter, and that was just about two months. There were purely selfish reasons of his own to keep Marian around, but now there were more purely selfish reasons! Anders had certainly calmed down a lot, so the same could be said if Fenris took on a lover, right? It was his sister, so that was still weird, but Marian could handle the broody elf in battle and out. Not many could claim that. All they needed was a little push.


	7. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke's plan slowly but surely takes hold...

“So...Tal-Vashoth are Qunari who have broken away from the Qun.” 

“Right.”

“And the spies are called Ben-Hassrath.”

“Right again.” 

“And they really aren't mad that Garrett killed their Arishok?”

“As I understand it.” 

“Sounds like a party. Shame I missed it.” 

Fenris' responding laugh made Garrett's heart clench with hope. They were bonding! Okay, so they were also murdering slavers (Fenris' favorite past time) and talking about the Qun, but hey, bonding! This had been a mad idea from the start, but surprisingly enough it was...working? To an extent. There were stolen glances at the Hanged Man, drunken laughs with arms nearly touching, even a few exchanges when Fenris came to the Hawke estate to continue his reading lessons. 

There were, more recently, sparring lessons between Marian and Fenris, more for her benefit than his. Her fighting style was short, choppy, and involved more slamming than precise cutting. It worked in the long run, but it wasn’t good for large sweeps of enemies. Hawke had only seen their training sessions but once, while traveling to the training grounds to pick Marian up for a sudden mission. The way Fenris was pressed against her, her back to his chest and his arms over her’s, helping her learn the motions for a sweeping blow, Hawke felt a sudden surge of protectiveness for his twin. But her smile made him calm himself enough to realize that Marian wanted this. 

The shriek of steel against steel woke Marian from her daydreaming, giving her a chance to duck Fenris’ incoming swipe of his hand. She took two steps back and charged, brushing off his sword-blow with her shield and twisting back to thrust her sword forward. He ducked and rolled back, and they repeated the dance again and again. There were no words exchanged during the dance, only glances and little gasps of breath when they narrowly avoided death. It wasn’t until Fenris started to glow that Marian pushed harder, using her shield as a battering ram and sending him sprawling onto the ground. With her sword hovering just before his throat, the battle was clearly over. And Fenris seemed content with that, letting out a soft breath and averting his gaze. “Sorry.” Marian said quickly, setting off warning bells in Fenris’ mind. 

When she stepped off of him, Fenris launched up, drawing close. “Why did you apologize?” 

 

“I just, I didn’t mean to pin you like that.” And that confirmed Fenris’ fear, his large green eyes narrowing with anger. 

“Hawke told you of my past.” 

There was no way she could argue with that. “Yes.” She sheathed her sword, opening her mouth again to apologize, but Fenris cut her off, grasping her shoulders while his tattoos glowed blue. 

“I do not need your pity, Hawke!” With an angry snarl, he pressed her against the nearby tree, giving Marian no way to escape other than through him.   
“It is not pity!” She answered with a roar of her own, voice raised as she fought to get through his blind anger. “It’s understanding.” 

Their eyes met for just a moment, desperate green against a gentle amber. And then his lips were on her’s, satisfied by the helpless moan of want that escaped Marian’s lips. It was clumsy and awkward, with more harm than good as they pressed tight against one another. He tastes of wine, Marian thought, and too many nights alone. When Fenris realized that Marian wouldn’t push him away, his kisses softened, with one hand trailing gently across her cheek and jaw. 

When they finally pulled away, Marian could see the immediate regret pressed into his features. “I shouldn’t. You’re Hawke’s sister, and I am…” 

“Fenris. I want this too.” The pure disbelief and naked fear so obvious in his eyes was heartbreaking, and Marian could only take his hand gently in response. “Please.” 

The corner of Fenris’ lips slowly turned up into a smile, and her took her face into his hands, careful of the sharp ends of the clawed gauntlets. “I could never say no to such a beautiful woman.”


	8. Trying To Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Anders are caught doing it on the couch.  
> Marian is horrified. Immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this has some heavy Handers so....readers beware!

“Garrett! I thought you were off at the Wounded Coast.” Marian skittered to a halt in the main lobby, surprised when she saw Hawke relaxing on the couch in front of the fire. He jolted up when she called to him, and Marian thought he might have been asleep, until she saw how red his face was. Anders slowly lifting his head (as well as looking like a guilty cat caught eating the pet fish) only proved her suspicions. This definitely hadn’t been a good place to bring Fenris. 

“Marian! You’re back. Early.” Garrett cleared his throat and shifted so that she couldn’t see his lower body. Anders let out a weak, “Hello,” in greeting as well, pressing his face against Hawke’s shoulder. 

“Yes! And I’m now leaving.” Marian blurted, turning back to the front door to catch Fenris. But he was already walking into the vestibule, smiling until he saw Hawke was there.

“Hawke, you’re here.” He grumbled, causing Anders to curse softly under his breath and hide even more behind Hawke. 

“And Fenris! Fenris is here too! Great. This is very obviously a party. Where are the balloons?” Garrett laughed weakly, pushing Ander’s further against the couch to hide from Fenris. But the elf had already heard Anders’ plea to the Maker, and his sweet hopeful smile was souring into another broody frown. Once Marian managed to hurry Fenris out of the house, Garrett let out snort of laughter, finally doubling over as it transformed into all-out giggling. 

“Hawke, this is the last time I’m letting you convince me to do this.” Anders groaned, finally sitting up again. Though how Hawke had managed to convince Anders to suck him off in the vestibule, only the Maker knew. They had been lucky Marian could understand what was going on -- if Fenris had seen them caught mid-act...Anders didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened. “Hawke, Maker preserve me, stop laughing!” This only proved to make Hawke laugh even harder, leaning over to give Anders a hot, passionate kiss. Anders protested weakly only until Hawke gathered the mage up in his arms to take upstairs. “Oh. Much better.” 

Being with Anders wasn’t easy, and Maker knows he made Hawke work for every day of their relationship. Running his hands through Anders’ blonde hair, Hawke look a deep breath before working off his pants, chuckling when he heard Anders’ appreciative noise from the bed. “Still a little too dressed. Let’s see if we can work on that.” Hawke pulled off his shirt as well, letting the clothes pile carelessly on the floor. His mind was on Anders now, and helping him rid himself of all his pesky clothes. 

“Maker…!” Anders gasped, digging his fingers into Hawke’s thick black hair, letting out a lower groan when Hawke’s tongue pressed against the head of his cock. Hawke took him in one motion, eyes squeezed tight as he focused on the warmth in his mouth and the resulting cries of ecstasy from Anders. Anders had once told Hawke of all the fantasies he thought of while lying alone in the clinic, how desperate he was for Hawke’s lips on him, on every part of him. So Hawke obliged, full lips trailing back up his cock and sucking hard at the tip before letting go. Anders lay back on the bed, muscles twitching and his toes curling as he fought the aftershocks of lust, two fingers working to loosen himself up. Hawke pushed himself over top of Anders, smiling when he saw how deep his blush was, and was quick to press a few more kisses to his lips. 

“Close?” He asked, one hand trailing down to press itself against the hand Anders was using to loosen himself. The answering flurry of kisses prompted Hawke to gently lift Anders’ hips, just enough that he could position himself. Letting his amber gaze trail down to Anders’ red face, Hawke couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Anders covering his face with one hand. “What’s wrong?” 

“I love you.” Anders said it so quietly that Hawke wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. Hawke opened his mouth to respond, throat dry, but when he took too long to say anything, Anders was sitting up. “I shouldn’t have said that, should I?” The regret etched into his features made Hawke clamor for his arm, to keep the mage from slipping out of bed. 

“It’s not that.” Hawke licked his lips, trying not to be distracted by his raging boner. “Anders, Maker, it’s not that. I love you too.” Anders gave Hawke a suspicious glance before turning away, but gave no resistance when Hawke took his jaw in his hand and turned him back. An attack of nibbles and fluttering kisses along Anders’ jaw and neck had the man laughing finally, pushing against Hawke’s furry chest. “You’re my favorite rebellious mage who loves cats, I promise.” Hawke sucked on one of the lovebites on Anders’ check, pleased when the man’s shoulder-length blonde hair brushed against his cheek. 

“So specific? I might doubt you, Hawke.” Anders commented, breathless when Hawke lay back on the bed. Straddling him now, Anders leaned back to watch his lover’s face, breathless when he realized how handsome Hawke looked with love in his eyes. Hawke gently tugged him down to meet his kiss, whispering against hungry lips. “I love you too. Never doubt that.” 

That was all Anders wanted to hear, and after a few more soft, open-mouthed kisses, he leaned back to guide Hawke’s cock inside. Hawke rolled his hips in time with Anders’ rises and dips, closing his eyes again as the ecstasy took hold. The noises between them -- the wet slap of skin on skin, Anders’ soft pleas, the creaking of the old bed under their shifting weight -- was too much for Hawke, and with a warning groan he spilled empty. Anders held still as Hawke came, one hand pressed to the bed for support as he was filled with Hawke’s seed. He remained still until Hawke sat up and started to roll his hips again, one hand sliding up and down Anders’ cock, their lips meeting again after what felt like an eternity. Once, twice, and then Hawke’s grip on Anders’ cock stilled as warmth spilled over his fingers. 

Anders might make him work for every day of their relationship, but Garrett would have no one else pressed against him in bed. Sweaty and exhausted, they tangled together in the sheets, Hawke finally conceding to be the smaller spoon for the night. The way Anders’ hands trailed over his twitching muscles, he didn’t mind so much. A few more sleepy kisses against Garrett’s back and Anders was asleep, arms wrapped tight to keep him close. Garrett pressed one of his hands over Anders’ and slipped into sleep with a smile.


	9. For You, I'll Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Fenris discuss their kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue taken from Act 3 of Fenris' Questioning Beliefs,  
> re purposed for this scenario. It's still hard to believe he says that ~

The house was more resemblant of their past in Lothering than Marian cared for, but it was her’s. Marian hadn’t been working for Hawke for free, and a small portion of coin earned was put towards savings -- it wasn’t until recently that Marian had decided to stay. The woman told herself time and again she was staying to support Hawke, and that was true. But she was also staying for a certain broody elf, not that their moment of passion had evolved into anything more than kissing. After discovering Hawke and Anders in the foyer of all places, they had gone to the Hanged Man to talk about their pasts, and that had been more rewarding in the long run. 

Setting down her last chest, Marian surveyed the house with a sigh. It was suddenly so lonely to be living by herself. No more of Hawke’s laughter, or Spot’s barking, or Anders proofreading his horrid manifesto aloud. It was pure silence. Until a knock at her door, anyway. 

Fenris had a bottle of wine in one hand, standing there silent while Marian greeted him. Clearing his throat, Fenris looked down at his bottle of wine, clutching it like a lifeline, before speaking. “I thought we could celebrate your accomplishment with a bottle of wine.” 

“Just the one?” Marian teased, inviting Fenris inside with slight motion. He swiftly walked inside, bare feet barely pressing against the cold stone floors, looking about the new house with a carefully blank face. “It’s a little bare for the moment, but I think it’ll do fine for the time being. I’ve never had a house of my own.” 

“It’s a strange thing, but your house is not so big that it will feel empty for long.” Fenris said, placing the bottle of wine on the kitchen table, one of the few pieces of furniture she actually had. “Should you feel lonely, you know where I am.” 

Surprised that he would say that, Marian decided to pounce on the opportunity. “Only when I feel lonely?” 

“As opposed to what?” Fenris did not look at her, clawed gauntlets skimming across the scarred wood. 

“Feeling the need for more sparring matches that end with kisses, I suppose.” When Fenris paused, Marian’s heart dropped, her sarcastic smile faltering. Was that not the right thing to say? 

“We never discussed what happened between us that day.”

“You didn’t want to talk about it.” Marian answered with a little shrug of her shoulders, wandering back into the living room. 

“I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me...I deserve no less. But it is not better.” Fenris followed Marian out into the living room, standing beside her in hope she might look at him. “I should have done anything, given you an answer. I’ve thought about what to say to you a thousand times. But I could not say it. I was a coward.” 

“And now?” Marian looked over at him, surprised by the naked worry found in his furrowed eyebrows and his averted gaze. 

“Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you. If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side.” The intense gaze was making Marian’s face grow heated, and she turned away before she ended up saying something stupid. Fenris took a step towards her, hesitant, and Marian took a step away, her ass bumping up against the wall. He stood still, waiting for an answer, that naked worry turning into sorrow before her very eyes. Much like her brother, Marian struggled for words to convey her feelings for the warrior, knowing she did not have much time to answer. 

“I want desperately to be with you, Fenris. If you’ll have me.” Marian leaned towards Fenris when he came close again, looping her hands around his waist as he took her face in his hands, careful as always of his clawed gauntlets. 

“I am yours.”


	10. Teller of Tall Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Garrett fight for Varric's attention

“Hawke, you’re a damn ass.” Varric said suddenly, looking over his manuscript for the future bestseller ‘The Champion of Kirkwall’. 

“Oh? What have I done now?” Hawke asked from his seat beside Varric, his boots up on the table and his face covered with a copy of ‘Hard in Hightown’. 

“I have no idea how to have two heroes in my book. Your sister is more exciting than you, but I’ve already written 20 chapters with your heroics!” Varric sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking thoroughly displeased. 

“My thought-dead twin sister comes back and you’re blaming me? For what, making your book too exciting?” An answering laugh came from underneath ‘Hard in Hightown’, Hawke’s great belly shaking as he tried to calm himself. 

“Fenris was wearing a red token about his wrist this morning. And the Hawke family crest.” Lifting one eyebrow, Varric waited for that to sink in. 

Hawke sat up so fast in his chair that he slammed his leg against the side of the table and sent the book resting on his face flying halfway across the room. “No!” But Hawke was grinning, looking delighted until he realized Varric was going to want to know why. “I told him he wasn’t my type.”

“Hawke.” 

“So...maybe my sister likes Fenris. Don’t you think this is a good thing? Maybe he’ll badger me less about sleeping with an ‘abomination’.” Hawke shrugged, leaning back in his chair to stare down his best friend. 

“A crazy mage-hating warrior elf? No, nothing could possibly go wrong.” Varric clicked his tongue in distaste, turning his head when he heard footsteps. 

“Are you talking shit about me already, brother dearest? It’s barely noon.” Marian said as she popped her head in, giving a friendly wave to Varric. “Varric, my absolute favorite person in the entirety of Kirkwall, how are you?” 

“Well, I’m wondering how you and Fenris happened, Marian. Doesn’t seem natural.” Varric asked point-blank, making Hawke hoot with laughter. Marian scoffed at the two boys and took a seat next to her brother, propping her feet up on the table. 

“Don’t worry, Varric, I know what I’m doing.” Marian assured him, raising an eyebrow when the dwarf let out a disbelieving grunt. “Not all of him is spiky and hateful, despite appearances.” She said, brushing back her long bangs with a sigh. “Did the two of you gather just to gossip? There’s a surprising lack of ale this time around.” 

“Varric is my sunshine and rainbows, Marian, I need no reason to see him.” Hawke said with a grin, looking at his favorite dwarf. 

“Oh? Well I love Varric more. And he likes me more, too!” 

“It’s true.” Varric laughed, amused by the wounded look Hawke shot him. 

“I think we have no choice but to duel for him. I usher you a challenge, sister-dearest. Come closer so I can slap you with an imaginary white glove.” 

“Your weak little farts of magic against my sword? Well, if you want to die I won’t stop you.” 

Watching the twins bicker between each other, Varric couldn’t help but think that all was right in Kirkwall. But downing some ale would make this sight all the sweeter, and he called out to the bar wench.


	11. Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that I had one of the hardest times with tbh ;; Fenris is really hard to write..............Fenris smut? Impossible. I did it! I wrote all the other chapters and eventually slunk back to this one so I could finally publish the rest of this fic. So enjoy! FenHawke smut ahead.

The smugglers had been absolutely unreasonable, and that meant that Marian was dragging herself home closer to morning than night, muttering darkly under her breath as she opened the door to her apartment. All she saw in the darkness was a pair of glowing green eyes and Marian screamed and screamed until Fenris finally lit the table’s candle, having the decency to look apologetic. “Fenris -- Fenris, I am, I am going to _kill you_ \--” Marian hissed, gasping for breath as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Seeing Fenris waiting for her at -- what, three in the morning? -- all cool and collected in her armchair with a cup of cold coffee on the table was so strikingly odd that Marian couldn’t even try to make sense of it. “What...what are you doing here? It’s three in the morning, Fenris.”

“I thought you would return from your mission earlier. I have been waiting since dinner, and I had drifted off until I heard you unlocking the door.” Fenris admitted, looking _surprisingly_ nervous for a man _found breaking into someone’s house_. 

“How did you get in?” Marian asked, remembering specifically that she had locked the door behind her that morning. Fenris glanced rather guiltily towards one of the windows on the upstairs landing, clearing his throat after a moment and saying, 

“You should be more careful about your windows.” He took a sip from his coffee and gave it a disgusted look. 

“Why are you drinking coffee? Did you drink all my wine, Fenris?” Marian asked, watching that look of guilt seep even deeper. “Maker’s balls, Fenris!”

“When you did not show up within the first few hours, I decided I needed more liquid courage.” Fenris grumbled, almost too quietly for her to hear. But she did and frowned at his confusing words. 

“Liquid courage? For what? When I found you broke into my house and drank all my wine?”

“No.” Fenris paused and stood up from his chair, setting down the coffee cup with steady care. “I had thought to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised, Fenris. Also tired. Very, very tired.” Marian sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, wishing that everything didn’t hurt and Fenris would make some sense.

“So I see.” Fenris cleared his throat. “Your brother said you might appreciate this sort of thing if I surprised you. So.” He motioned for her to drop her things, which Marian more than happily did, and proceeded to scoop her up into his arms. Marian’s surprised face did not seem to phase him in the least as he carried her to her bedroom. 

“Oh. Oh, Fenris, I would, but…”

“For tonight, we sleep.” Fenris agreed with an embarrassed smile, kissing her head before shutting the door behind them.

\-------------------------------------------

The annoying chatter of birds woke Marian, the woman rolling away from the light filtering through the window with an animalistic grunt, her arms wrapping around the heat she found waiting for her. “Well hullo….” She sighed, still half-asleep, and moved closer to whatever was in her bed. “Who’s this?” A few names bumped their way into her mind before she remembered the night before and pressed her cheek against his scarred back. For so long she was used to coming to him, of offering herself willingly to what he wanted but would never take. This was not the first time they shared a bed, but it was the first time it was in her bed and not his. 

A hand curled around her arm, wrapped so tight around Fenris’ taut waist. “I take you are awake now?” Came Fenris’ amused inquiry, making Marian snort with laughter. She waited as he rolled onto his other side, so they were able to look into each other’s eyes, Marian reaching one hand forward to cup his cheek. “Good morning.” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss her. 

Time seemed to stand still as they tangled together, Fenris’ lips hungry against her own, their limbs tangling together under the thin sheets. “We should eat breakfast first, huh?” She tried weakly, trying to ignore the growing heat pooling in her stomach. 

“I hunger, and see before me a feast.” Fenris tried, earning a laugh from Marian, her sides shaking.

“Did Varric pay you to say that?” She choked out, giggling still when he rolled over top of her. It sounded like something straight out of his cheesy romance novel, one she was sure she was mentioned in. Though if she was paired with the broody elf or someone else she wasn’t sure. Varric, the good friend that he was, still did not approve of her choice. But with Fenris above her, grinning in a way that flashed his sharp canines, she could not help but disagree. Nothing was a prettier sight. 

“Silence, Marian.” Fenris teased, hurrying to cover his embarrassment with kisses. Simple kisses soon evolved into something deeper, more heated, making Marian appreciate how naked Fenris already was. What remained of their clothing was frantically pulled off, amid hot kisses and needy whimpers. One of Fenris’ hands ghosted down Marian’s side, while one of Marian’s hands reached down to Fenris’ cock with an eager energy. Arching one eyebrow, Fenris gave Marian a rather judgemental look, at least until his own hand reached her. 

Their lovemaking always seemed to dissolve into a friendly competition for dominance, ending only when one of them gave up and laughed, saying, “Fuck me already.” This time it was Marian who conceded, sighing happily when Fenris teased her loose with two of his fingers. There was very little spoken between the two once they started -- though of course Marian would be very clear if she was uncomfortable. Fenris knew he had that right as well. Positioned on her knees, face buried blissfully into a mound of pillows, ass high in the air for Fenris’ pleasure, Marian knew she was in something good. Especially when Fenris slid inside with a little breathless moan, sheathing himself deep and then moving his hands to her hips for stability. 

And then he started to move, oh Maker, his tattoos glowing faintly in the dark bedroom, just enough that Marian could see it from the corner of her eye. Fenris took her slow and lazy, having learned that he did not have to rush -- did not want to rush, not with Marian. The elf wanted to watch her slowly come undone, maybe once, maybe twice, have her tremble in his arms and say his name like a prayer. And then it would be _his_ turn to find his release, not because he had to service his lover first, but because he wanted to watch them tremble under his power before he, too, was lost. It was the small things, and Fenris was grateful every time that he was with Marian, for she allowed him this power over her. Not because of pity...but because of understanding. 

Marian’s noises picked up as she drew close, head bowed as she gasped and moaned her pleasure, almost begging for that release. Fenris pressed forward just a bit harder, a bit faster, and smiled when the woman beneath him instantly came. Her wet heat squeezed around his length, milking him for his own orgasm, and Fenris obliged, groaning when his seed spilled into her. They separated for a moment, Marian rolling onto her back just in time to accept the flurry of Fenris’ kisses. 

\-------------------------------------------

Marian had thought they had dozed off in each other’s arms, but when the woman woke, she saw Fenris just finishing dressing himself in his strange, dark armor. “Needed elsewhere?” Marian asked sleepily, sitting up from bed with a yawn and stretch. 

Fenris stared out the window for a moment before replying, turning to face her when he spoke. “I can’t continue this, Marian.” 

Marian paused in her stretching, confusion finally dawning. “This...is unexpected, I’ll admit. What’s wrong?” She asked with a nervous laugh. 

“Being with you is something I have...yearned for. I wanted to be happy, and with you I thought it was possible.” Fenris said softly, gravel in his voice heavy with emotion. 

“Do I not make you happy?” Marian asked, wondering for a moment if somehow this was her fault. 

“I have never been happier -- please do not doubt the happiness you bring to my world. But I cannot continue this. I am sorry.” 

“Oh.” Marian sucked in a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, still tousled from their bout of sex. “It’s alright. I understand. Well, not really. But I’m not going to make you stay if this isn’t something you want. Um.” The woman bit her lip, suddenly unable to look at Fenris, heart beating wildly in her chest as the sorrow set in. Oh, Maker, she had allowed herself to grow too attached to the broody elf. But how could she not? Marian tried desperately to not think of their fond memories together, in hope it would prevent tears from spilling. “I’ll see you later.”

He turned away, towards the window, slowly adjusting his gauntlet until it was perfect. As if he, too, was stunned by this sudden development and could not move. “Hawke.” Fenris said easily, turning away and leaving her apartment before he could change his mind. 

\-------------------------------------------

Fenris tasted blood when the back of his head hit the stone wall, grunting unhappily as Hawke pinned him there, fury easily placed in those amber eyes of his. It had been only a few hours since Fenris had left Marian’s apartment, but that was long enough for word to spread in Kirkwall. Lunch with Marian had been dreary, apparently, the woman tuned-out enough to accidentally pour herself a bowl of Spot’s kibble. When Hawke asked what was on her mind, hoping it was something amusing, Marian’s apparent calm about the whole situation had sent Hawke into a rage instead. “You owe me one good explanation, Fenris.” Garrett growled through his teeth, shaking the warrior again like a ragdoll, skull coming a bit too close to the stone wall again. 

Fenris supposed this was expected when it came to sibling protectiveness, but his own sorrow interfered with his reasoning, and he instead growled back, “That is none of your business, _Hawke_.” 

“You’re damn right it’s my business! No one fucks and drops my sister like that, like some fucking --” Garrett was ready to tear Fenris in two by the way his teeth were clenched. It’s a good thing, then, that he paused when he saw tears dripping down Fenris’ cheeks. 

“Does she think of me like that?” He asked desperately, hands gripping Hawke’s. “That I used her and threw her away when I grew bored?” Those pleading green eyes made Hawke drop Fenris to the ground. The elf sprawled out on the stone floor, wiping at the blood leaking from his mouth. 

If anyone would know what it felt to be used and thrown away, it would be Fenris, and Hawke’s anger subsided enough for him to breathe out. “Why did you do it, Fenris? You two were _happy_ , and so damn annoying about it too. It was disgustingly perfect.” 

It took another prompt from Hawke again for Fenris to finally answer, the elf refusing to look up at his friend. “She does not deserve to be saddled with my pathetic lot. I have nothing to offer her.” 

“Marian is a fugitive hiding in Kirkwall. She has nothing to offer you.” Hawke gently reminded him, startled when Fenris stood angrily, teeth bared as he gripped Hawke’s shirt. 

“Marian is _everything_.” He growled, “She can go so far, and I will remain a burden to her until the end of my days. This is the least I can do for her.” 

Saying nothing, Hawke slowly pulled Fenris’ hand from his shirt and took a step back, eyes cold. “You’re right. It was the least you could do.” His words bit hard, even more so when Hawke walked out of the mansion, slamming the door shut as he left.


	12. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the precious baby

“Marian, you realize you’re supposed to lay low? The grocer knows you by name, you know. Stop teasing the damn grocer!” Garrett called, entering the estate with his arms full of bags of food. He kicked the door shut with a grunt and walked into the vestibule to the kitchen, surprised by the lack of a response from his sister, as well as the silence of the house in general. Marian had her own place now, but Garrett would invite her over every so often to make sure she was eating something good, as well as catch up on aspects outside of their work. “Marian?” She was supposed to be here already, to help him prep dinner.

“Hawke, I’m in here.” Marian’s voiced carried from upstairs, footsteps heard slowly walking down the steps towards the kitchen. She held a letter in her hands, and her usual bubbly self was subdued. Sensing something was wrong, Garrett paused in unpacking the grocery bags, meeting his sister half-way. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have --”

“No, it’s not that. Here. A letter from the Knight Commander.” Marian held out the letter to Garrett, sighing and rubbing her eyes when he opened it to read the contents. Eyes skimming quickly through the contents, Garrett let out a hissing breath when his eyes saw ‘illegal refugee’, made all the worse by Meredith’s casual hand. “She’s exiling me from Kirkwall, for entering illegally.” Marian said softly, watching Garrett read the letter again and again. 

“She can’t do this, can she? Even if she can, there must be some loophole, something we can do -- maybe Varric..!” Garrett had to stop himself from tearing the letter to shreds, instead placing it carefully on the kitchen counter-top. Marian was quiet, too quiet, her hands clasped in front of her. “She’s scared of you. If it’s not this, it’s going to be something else.” 

Marian gave a small nod, amber eyes locking with Garrett’s. “She knows I’m here, probably knows that I support the mages too. I can’t stay here, Garrett.”

Garrett felt his heart drop at the thought of losing his sister. “Where will you go? This is where our family is.” The rest of it, anyway. 

“I received a letter from the King of Ferelden. I’ll be going to Denerim for the time being, try to get work there. While I’m gone, I’ll try to get an actual invitation of entry for Kirkwall.” Silence hung between them, each feeling sick at the idea of losing one another again. Marian was the first to take a big breath, tugging her brother into a rough hug. “I’m going to fucking miss you.” 

Garrett laughed and squeezed her back, knocking near all the air out of the both of them. “How am I going to handle being Varric’s favorite again?” At this Marian laughed, bumping her head against his cheek and whispering, “Shit! Can I take him with me?”

“Why do I always walk in on the two of you hugging?” Anders asked, looking miffed in the kitchen doorway. “Is this a sibling thing or a Hawke thing?” Marian dislodged from Garrett to look at the rebellious mage, eyes misty as she slammed into him for a hug. Anders slowly wrapped his arms around her, giving Garrett a questioning look, with slight panic mixed in. “...Hawke…?”

\---------------------------------------

“Knight Commander sends yet another mage sympathizer away. Unbelievable. Is there nothing we can do?” Anders held his arms around his body, watching as the boat carrying Marian off to Ferelden dipped and swayed against the rough waves of the ocean. Garrett tightened his grip on Anders’ waist and sighed, wondering if he would see his sister again. The entire company stood at the pier, sending Marian off as she deserved -- with hugs, kisses, and tears galore. ‘It’s not the end’ she had said, laughing with tears streaking down her cheeks. Was it?

Garrett glanced over at Fenris, who had been quiet the entire time, standing away from the group and playing with the red favor still tied around his wrist. Marian, the true trooper she was, had been able to talk him into one last embrace before she boarded the boat, Fenris surprising them all with how fierce his hug had been. Garrett knew their relationship had been rocky; according to Marian, it had been wonderful too. But he knew Fenris wouldn’t follow Marian -- she made this trip alone, as she always had in the past. Fenris left before the rest of them, turning away from the pier with a string of Tevinter curses. The loss of Marian would be felt in all of them. 

“Are you alright?” Anders’ voice brought Hawke back, his eyes still trained on the little dot in the distance. 

“No. But this is not the end.” Hawke gave Anders a fond kiss on the forehead and turned to the rest of his companions, knowing he had to help with their misery. They raised their heads to look at Hawke when he yelled, “Let’s go to the Hanged Man, drinks on me!”


	13. Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter, I think. This was definitely the point where I was wondering how long I was going to drag it out lol. A bit of my own coping with Anders' actions are mingled in here.

The Mage Rebellion was a disaster. Hawke still remembered the sight of the Chantry exploding, of the smell of burning flesh as those inside were incinerated within a few seconds. Hawke knew Anders was planning something -- he had been able to talk the mage out of it, originally, until Justice interfered -- but this was beyond belief. Screams brought him back, Knight Commander Meredith yelling at Orsino as citizens scattered from the explosion. All Hawke wanted was peace. All he ever wanted was peace. But Meredith did not want peace -- she wanted slaughter and submission. But was fighting alongside Orinso any better? He fell to blood magic -- blood magic that had killed his mother -- and then he couldn’t even remember who he was. “Anders, what have you done?” No, that wasn’t right. It was Justice. 

He couldn’t stay. Orsino was dead, a monster smashed into the cobblestones. Meredith had turned into a statue of red lyrium, frozen forever. And Anders...they had to run. Hawke wasn’t sure where they could go -- panic was alight in the Free Marshes and even worse in Ferelden, where Circles were starting their own rebellions. Sucking in a breath, Garrett wiped at his eyes and glanced once more to the road. Disappearing after the fall of Kirkwall wasn’t fair to the city -- but at least his friends had stuck with him to the end. Maker knew he needed them right now.

“There; a caravan.” Fenris pointed out, squinting his eyes against the rising sun. It had been three days now since they had been on the run, and avoiding the templars that gave chase hadn’t been easy. Supplies were running low, and judging by how heavy the cart swayed on the road, the travelers had to have something they were willing to part with. “No casualties?” The elf asked softly while unsheathing his sword, smiling when Garrett cursed. “Understood.” He pursed his lips and ran forward with Hawke. Then many things happened at once. The horses screamed, the caravan’s door was thrown open, and Hawke was stabbed in the shoulder with a knife.

Hearing Garrett’s shout of pain and eventual crash to the ground, Fenris rushed over, the air around them growing cold as Anders started to work a barrier around them from up on the hill top. The woman in the caravan had Hawke pinned, grabbing her knife from his shoulder only to pause a second later. “...Garrett?” She asked, stunned, long black hair hiding her face from Fenris’ piercing scowl. But Garrett, who lay beneath her, opened his eyes to see his sister. Alive. Well. And as startled as he. 

“Marian!?” He gasped, overcome by the feeling of relief that rushed into his heart. “Oh, Maker, Marian!” With a laugh, the twins pulled each other up, squeezing together into a hug, despite the fact that Garrett was currently bleeding all over her bright and shiny armor. “What are you doing here!?” He demanded, suddenly realizing this was not the time for a warm family reunion, gripping her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. 

“Coming to save you! I heard about Kirkwall, and I -- well, King Alistair, really, and…” Marian fumbled, her sarcasm lost to the surprise of seeing Hawke. Or maybe it was the fact that Hawke tried to rob her. Either or. “I figured I should come help.”

“My darling sister, please tell me you had a plan besides ‘come rescue my ass of a brother’.” Garrett breathed, the pain in his shoulder finally hitting him. Fenris shifted closer, looking unsure about all the sibling intimacy, but it was this sudden motion that finally drew Marian’s attention to him. The elf froze, unsure what to make of her amber stare, suddenly so unknown. The woman hadn’t changed much since they had separated -- her hair had grown out and there were a few new scars he could see ghosting her tanned skin. Fasta vass, she was still so beautiful. 

But Marian’s gaze drifted from Fenris and his dirty armor to the hill where the rest of Hawke’s companions stood, ready for a fight. Things were worse than she thought. And Anders….she hadn’t expected him to live through the whole ordeal. That had to be Hawke’s influence. Breathing out a soft sigh, Marian turned back to her brother and clasped his uninjured shoulder. “I’ll think of something.”

\--------------------------------------------------- 

That night was tense, as Marian expected it had been for the last few days, everyone sitting in silence off in their own spots around camp. Spot was curled up next to Marian, whimpering softly in his sleep. Hoping he was dreaming of something pleasant, Marian watched Anders treat Hawke from across camp. They were exchanging words softly, as if they were afraid of the others hearing. Anders leaned in close, perhaps to kiss Hawke, but -- Garrett turned his face away, eyes downcast. Ah. It was like that.

Marian’s time in Denerim had been busy, filled with tasks that the King requested of her, but somehow she didn’t stop thinking of all her friends in Kirkwall. Beaten down and hopeless, none of them knew what the future held. And Marian couldn’t offer them anything that would last. Maybe the others, but Anders? Anders would always be running. And if Hawke stayed, he would too. A rustling in the grass alerted Marian of someone’s approach and she turned, hand on knife hilt, stilling only when she saw who it was. Fenris sat beside her after a moment’s pause, pulling something from one of the pouches on his hip. Marian’s breath caught when she realized what it was -- the Hawke family crest, given to Fenris so many years ago. He still had that?

“I meant to return this to you, many years ago. I hope you’ll forgive me for not returning it sooner.” Fenris rasped, handing over the crest, which Marian took. The crest was rough with wear, the deep white lines in the vague shape of their namesake. 

“It’d probably be dangerous for you to hold onto this now.” Marian sighed, feeling strangely numb about having it returned to her. Their relationship had ended so suddenly, and like an adhesive strip, the hurt had been deep but quick. “You didn’t want to give it to Garrett?” 

“If the truth is said...I held onto it in hopes I would see you again.” Fenris admitted with a shrug of his armored shoulders, making Marian laugh gently. 

“Like a magnet?” She asked, nudging him in the side, to which he also laughed. 

“Hmm, I suppose.” Fenris conceded with a smirk. 

“Good to see nothing has changed while I was gone. Except, you know, Anders blowing up the Chantry. Small thing, really.” Marian didn’t really feel like joking but it slipped out before she could help it. As soon as the words left her mouth she hunched forward and held her head in her hands, ignoring the way they trembled. “This is a mess.” 

Fenris said nothing to that, knowing he did not have to agree. And it was the abomination’s fault, too, yet he was still following Hawke like a lost Mabari pup. He wanted nothing more than to go off on his own, but he owed it to Hawke to stick around long enough to see him safe. And now that Marian was here… 

“I should get to bed.” Marian finally sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to fight off the incoming headache. “But, Fenris...it’s good to see you made it through. I know we didn’t end on good terms, but please don’t think that means I don’t care for your safety.” She admitted with a little smile, turning towards him. His eyes flicked up at her, then down, and then towards the others across camp. Marian watched his green eyes with confusion, startled when he leaned close with a furious look on his face. 

“I am not proud with how I ended things.” Fenris muttered, barely an inch away from her lips. 

Marian squashed the fire lighting in her belly. “I don’t normally get apologies in the form dangerous-looking glares.” 

“I panicked that day, and leaving you as I did was a foolish decision. I know you and I have been separated, Marian, but if you would have me again, I would fix all the wrongs I made.” Seeing the hesitation in Marian’s features, Fenris pulled back enough that he could stare into her eyes, aggressive hope bleeding into pleading. 

“Fenris.” Marian groaned, thinking of how she had come to terms with that morning so many years ago. How hard it had been to stop wishing for his laughter, his touch. How hard it had been to not ask him to come with her, when she was exiled from Kirkwall. “So much has changed, I don’t know. You really want to try this when we’re running for our lives?” She ended that question with a little laugh, accepting when he took her chin in his hand and leaned close enough to kiss her. 

“I have been given a second chance. I will not spoil it again.” He growled against her skin. A hoot from the other side of camp made the two of them freeze in place, Marian’s cheeks heating when she realized Isabella and Merrill were cheering them on. Stifling a giggle into his neck, Marian drew Fenris into a hug. 

“If you leave me like that again I’m feeding you to Spot.” She whispered into one of his long ears. Said ears twitched with what she hoped was amusement, Fenris nuzzling her head of dark hair, saying softly, 

“An honorable death, at the very least.”

\--------------------------------------------------- 

“Hawke, talk to me.”

“Leave it be, Anders, I’m tired.” Hawke growled from his side of the bedroll, laying on his side with his back to Anders, who suddenly quieted down. There were so many thoughts swirling through his mind at the moment, and Maker willing, he was going to bottle them up until they were safe. Anders, however, had a different plan, sitting up and tugging Hawke onto his back. They were both bare, and when Hawke rolled over he was able to see how much Anders had suffered from the battle. He was so _skinny_. And even after all the nutritional meals Hawke had prepared for him, every day for all the years they had been together.

Six years, and Anders still went through with his plan. The betrayal hurt more than the aftermath, and the aftermath hurt _bad_. 

“ _Talk to me, Garrett._ ” Anders hissed, eyes big with desperation, so much so that Hawke could see the beginning of tears. Weak to his love’s request, Hawke reached up a hand and ran it through Ander’s disheveled blonde hair, buying time until he could think about what to say. 

“Kirkwall lost so much.”

“But mages have gained something greater. Do you think I wanted to make sacrifices, Garrett? I tried, so long, to be peaceful. To fix everything myself. I healed all of Darktown and fed the hungry and tried, I tried, _I tried!_ ” Realizing his voice was raised, Anders took a deep breath of air and quieted, staring down at Garrett. “There was no other choice.”

Garrett struggled to remain quiet, too, sitting up with sudden urgency, grabbing Anders’ wrist. “There were choices, Anders, but Justice has blinded you! You -- we -- talked about your plan. Do you even remember? You told me it was a mistake. And then _Justice_ \--”

“Don’t drag Justice into--”

“You promised me you wouldn’t do it.” Garrett gasped, realizing tears were streaming down his face. “Maker damn you, Anders, how can you not see? I wanted peace. I defended the mages -- and we are rewarded with this. _So many died._ ”

Anders took another breath of air, his fists clenched hard. “So, what? You don’t love me because I took the burden no one else was willing to shoulder?”

“Can I not disapprove your actions while still loving you?” Garrett shook his head and let go of Anders’ wrist in defeat. “There were results. But at what cost?” 

“Change is not always so neatly made, Garrett.” Anders said softly, taking one of Garrett’s hands in his own. But Garrett refused to look at him now, staring at the space between them, connected only by their clasped hands. 

“...Were you conscious?”

The hesitation in Anders was all the answer Garrett needed. He drew Anders into a hug, glad his lover accepted his shaky kisses when Garrett brought their lips together. And when Garrett placed him back on the bedroll and drew up the blankets, he was grateful again to Anders for accepting his desperate hunger and racking sobs.


	14. Epliogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! I can't believe it. But this was fun to write and I hope everyone who gave it a shot enjoyed it as much as I did. I might add a few ideas in here and there when I think of them but otherwise this fic is done! Thanks so much, everyone!

“Look at you! Fancy, fancy.”

“You sound like a child. How old are you, old geezer?”

“Same as you, sister dearest.”

 “Hmm. How is that husband of yours doing?”

 "Oh you know. Glows occasionally. Really handsome, very angry. Brought home another cat yesterday. I should have never given him that first kitten. I’ve birthed a monster. So will you -- look at how big you are!”

“Hawke, this is my second child. This is nothing new.”

“Look at this _huuuuuuge_ belly. Amazing. Oh, Maker, it _moved_!”

“A very dignified squeal.”

“When I told my wonderful apostate hobo husband you were pregnant he gagged you know. Said he would never understand how you sleep with him.”

“Did he now? I see hiding in the woods has been very good for him.”

“What of your husband, anyway? Finally killed enough slavers to be content?”

“He’s home for good this time around, now that the slave rebellion has won out. The Inquisition has been more than kind to him, thank the Maker. He’s so itchy with all the mages around. I didn’t think I could convince him to stay after Redcliffe.”

"It’s a good thing he loves you so damn much.”

“Enough to have sex with me at least twice and help me raise these little darkspawn.”

“Oh, gross.”

“For what you made me endure in Kirkwall, I think that’s fair.”

“Hmm.”

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, the two Hawkes leaning against the fence post that penned in the Druffalo herd. It had been almost a decade after the uprising in Kirkwall, and the two Hawkes had gone in very different directions. Hawke owned a small farm that had been wrestled from demons while his sister was Adviser to the Inquisitor herself. Placing one hand protectively on her belly, Marian let out a sigh and smiled, turning to her brother once more. “Things are calming down a bit in the Inquisition, you know. Might have some vacation days soon.”

“You are _not_ giving birth to that baby on _my_ farm.” Hawke groaned, running a hand through his silver-streaked hair.

“I’m sure your very handsome husband would not mind.” Marian huffed, spotting said husband in the fields, dyed black hair so odd a look on him.

“Things are better in Thedas, but we’d still need a miracle to get those two into the same building.” Hawke laughed, placing one hand on her swollen belly with a look of tenderness. “...Maybe I’ll bring it up.”

“Malcolm will be delighted to see his uncle, I’m sure.” Marian said quietly, thinking of her three-year old back at Skyhold with Fenris.

Hawke smiled in turn, nodding towards fields. “I’m sure Bethany will be delighted to see her aunt for more than an hour or two.”

“Should we invite Carver too?”

“Oh, please, I wanted to have _fun_.” Hawke chuckled, finally submitting after a moment, saying, “Only if we invite Varric.”

****


End file.
